Work
Work is a basic Action, and the only one available to the player at the start of the game. Description Working generates the Funds that are necessary to keep the player fed and healthy, making it indispensable. In addition to various Jobs, most of which are limited to certain Legacies, there are a few freelance options as well. Work is also used for arcane Rites and great works. Basic Work * Unskilled Labour: Working with Health generates 1 Funds and 1 Vitality after 60 seconds, and causes Fatigue. There is a 30% chance to cause Injury instead of Fatigue. ** The first three times, there is no injury chance. ** Using Strength still requires Health, but reduces the time spent by 5 seconds per level and the chance of Injury to 10% at level 1 and 0% at 2+. The Health is still Fatigued after completion. * Painting: Working with Passion takes 60 seconds to generate either Contentment (33%) or Glimmering (66%). There is a 30% chance that the painting will be of a higher quality and will be sold for 2 Funds and generate a second Glimmering/Contentment. (The paintings have no in-game presence.) ** Using Imagination leads to a much more variable process. See the Painting page for specifics. * Working with Reason starts a career at Glover & Glover Commissions * Various Patrons can be spoken with to collect Commissions to write Articles on Lore. After completing the Article, the Patron can be talked to again to collect Spintria as well as generating Mystique and either Erudition or Glimmering. Jobs * Glover & Glover: The clerical position at Glover & Glover is available in all Legacies. It starts out as a Junior position awarding 1 Funds after 60 seconds, but it is possible to be promoted to a more lucrative position. This position is lost if the player does not regularly attend work, and they will need to plead with Passion to be reinstated. All other Jobs are tied to specific Legacies. * Menial Employment: The starting Job of the Aspirant Legacy is lost after it is first used, providing the player with 2 Funds and 1 Health * A Position at the Institute: The starting Job of the Physician Legacy provides 2 Funds after 60 seconds. Unlike many Jobs, it does not Decay if the player does not regularly attend work. * This and That: The Bright Young Thing gets a regular stipend, securing 3 Funds over 30 seconds, but their fortunes will eventually turn sour and this Job will be lost. * Inspector's Position: The Detective Legacy's starting Job allows them to investigate Troublemakers, taking 60 seconds and providing at least 2 Funds, with additional Funds and even Favours from Authority as they make progress through a case. If the player does not keep up their investigation, the position will Decay after 90 seconds, and can be lost permanently if they do not plead for reinstatement. * Apostle Jobs: A Favoured Place, Duty and Delight, and The First Dream are each consumed after a single use, providing 7 Funds and a rough outline of the Great Work the Apostle must seek to complete. The following are specific to DLC Legacies * A Contract at the Gaiety: The Dancer's initial position requires Health to work, and provides 1 Funds after 45 seconds. It will usually provide a chance to put in extra effort, which may draw the attention of a Benefactor or generate extra Funds. It decays after 120 seconds, and will be lost forever if it is not reclaimed after another 120 seconds. * A Contract at the Ecdysis Club: Exploring at the Ecdysis Cabaret as a Dancer with Soluchana Amavasya leads to being able to dance at the Cabaret. Doing so provides random rewards from Funds to Spintria to even a few Books, but is most useful for progress towards Ascension. * An Appointment to a Quiet Parish: The Priest's sermons require Reason or Passion and reward 1 Funds after 50 (with Passion) or 60 (with Reason) seconds and may generate Fervor or additional rewards of 1 Funds and equal chance of another additional Funds, Mystique or Notoriety. The sermons can be enhanced with Lore or Fervor to increase the chance of extra rewards. This Job is also used in opening this Legacy's Ascension. * A Convincing Spiritualist Routine/A Reputation as a Medium: The Medium? Legacy from the Ghoul DLC generates 1 Funds after 30 seconds with additional rewards dependent on the type of Memory used with it. Rituals * Rites are also used through the Work Action to Summon Spirits, restore Abilities, or other unique effects. Each Rite will have limited slots for a combination of Lore, Followers, Tools, Ingredients, and Influence, and require the sacrifice of some of these. The combination of Aspects, irrespective of what they are provided by, will determine the effects of the Rite. * Great Works are paths to Ascension that make unique use of Rites and one's Desire. Each functions differently; see each Desire for specifics.